Meeting the Forest Nymph
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya meets a mythical creature she's never seen before!


**This is a story collaboration done between Steelcode and guestsurprise!**

* * *

Mya was making a tent because she wanted to show Storm her wilderness skills. She had found a cozy and green spot in the forest and she had everything all prepared.

"Now all I need is to pick some berries," Mya said, now walking up to a tree and picking a large mount of berries off a tree.

"HALT!" A voice called. Mya turned around and saw a woman dressed in all green come forward. She had leaves, seaweed, and vines all over her body. "You can't pick those off my tree!"

Mya gasped as the lady walked forward and she looked angry! "Give those back to me!"

Mya dropped the berries and took off running with the woman behind her. "Stop! Come back here!"

Mya kept running until she got to the village and ran into Storm's cave. Storm was asleep and opened one eye when he felt someone hiding under his covers.

"Mya? What is it little one?" he cooed sleepily.

"T-There's a plant lady that's mad at me!" she said shakily.

"What? A plant lady?" Storm asked, now yawning and still looking at her bundled up form under his covers.

"I'm staying under here for the rest of my life! This island is scary!" Mya said.

"Oh come now…not all of us are scary," Storm chuckled, now gently nudging her.

"No not you! I meant the others!" Mya said, now feeling Storm lift her and the bundle. "Hey!"

"Show me where you saw this mean creature," Storm chuckled, now moving it out so that she could see better.

"Now Storm we…GAH! THERE SHE IS!" Mya screeched, now seeing her appear. She squirmed to get down, but Storm held her.

"Hold on! Hold on there," Storm said. "She is the forest nymph. She protects these territories and the forests around them."

"And this little one stole some berries off my trees. But I retrieved them," the forest nymph huffed.

"We apologize. Mya didn't know that your area was off limits. She is new to the island," Storm explained. The nymph noticed Mya's wide eyes and shaking; she let out a sigh.

"Little one do not appear so frightened. I only wanted to ensure my area was safe," the nymph said. But Mya only backed away as Storm put her down. "Oh come now…come here little one."

And with that, Mya felt vines begin to wiggle around her! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NO!" Mya said, now turning and running as fast as she could. The nymph only smirked and looked at Storm.

"Storm, you may return to your village. I will bring your human back to you unharmed," the nymph giggled, now disappearing.

"Good grief. The females on this island," Storm chuckled, now heading back to his cave to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mya was running as fast as possible! All she could hear was the rustling of leaves and movement all around her!

"Come here young one! I mean you no harm!" the nymph called, now letting some vines wrap around her legs.

"L-LET ME GO!" Mya pleaded.

"Now calm down…just calm down," the nymph said, approaching slowly. Mya began to panic and pull at the vines, but it was no use. They had her!

"D-Don't come any closer! Storm! Storm help!" Mya called.

"I said remain calm little one," the nymph smiled, now in front of her and used some vines to restrain Mya's arms. She then began massaging Mya's neck and shoulders. "Relax…it is alright now."

Mya tried to squirm, but the nymph only laughed lightly. "Ah ah ah…no trying to escape. You are in no danger, especially now that I know you. Now listen to me…let's get some of that fear out of your system."

And Mya began giggling as the nymph gently tickled her neck and allowed the vines to massage her knees and legs. The plants then began to secrete beautiful smelling sap on her legs and body that helped her to remain calm. The vines then rubbed the sap in, like a lotion.

After a few minutes, the nymph picked up the young girl. "You appear sleepy young Mya."

"I-I am a little tired," Mya said, now looking at the beautiful nymph.

"That's because you need some rest…now come. You are safe now," the nymph grinned, now floating with the tired girl in her arms. She glanced over and saw Mya's tent and smiled. "And perhaps when you feel more awake, you can come and spend the night in that tent you made."

"That sounds great. Thank you Ms. Nymph," Mya smiled, now hugging her.

"You're welcome little one. Now rest…I will take you home." The nymph whispered, now carrying her to Storm's cave.

Once there, the nymph placed Mya gently down and Storm gave her a grateful smile. "She learned about you and your kind today hmmm?" he smirked.

"Yes…but perhaps I need to change my approach. It took me a bit to calm her down," the nymph giggled.

"Do not worry. Mya is still learning about the island. She will be fine," Storm smiled, now nuzzling the dozing girl beside him. The nymph only smiled and soon she too began to feel sleepy. Soon, the three were asleep once more, looking forward to the adventures ahead of them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Idea from Steelcode!**


End file.
